Deep Paradise Woods (PvZ : TPR)
|zombies = |image = DeepParadiseWoodsDLCImage.png|height = 440}} |Zombies = , Overlock Zombie, Tribe Zombie, Stranded Monkey Hoarder, Monkey, Tribal Imp, Tribe Golem Gargantuar, Rock Thrower Zombie, Forest Guardian Zombie|Difficulty = 1 / 5 Bar (Very Easy - Easy)|Unlock = Finish Present Day (Tutorial World)}} Overview Deep Paradise Woods is the first original world in Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue. It has 25 levels, 5 Plants (excluding Gemiums), 9 Zombies that are still work in progress, 2 Boss Levels (one is Zomboss Bossfight, other is Massive Attack) and 2 new Brain Busters. There's a DLC called Shadows of the Jungle, which introduces to 4 new zombies, 2 new plants, 1 new epic quest plant, and 4 unlockable costumes when purchased. Story (PvZ:TPR Spoilers) Part 1 Story After Dave, Penny and The Player cleaned out Player's Backyard from zombies that invading and passing through, the Time Patrol Cops reported that one of the Plant that were in present day, Umbrella Leaf, has nowhere to be found in the Present Day. The Time Patrol has reported that Umbrella Leaf has been captured by Dr. Zomboss before. Making them had to rescue Umbrella Leaf, and getting new Plants in the process. Part 2 Story Dave, Penny, and The Player has accomplished a mission to defeat the Tribe Golem Gargantuar. It was a challenging task, but worth it. Then they found a mysterious note that as Penny stated, seems ancient. Penny decided to tell you on Day 20, due to how hard the letter needs to be decoded. Dave asked Penny to help her, but she says it could be difficult, but she accepts the help anyways. The player has been tasked to guard both of them that were inside while they are deciphering the code. After decoding the tribal letters, the message sounds like the Present Day Zombie's message would say, which is the following : "Hiey new eldre, surry to keep yuou waithing. Oure deity is waithing four uz aht the end of the muonteinz. Ze one behind yuou. Pleaze dounut made oure deity mahd, becauze it'z dangerouz." On Day 25, The Player, Dave and Penny meets the deity of the forest himself, Forest Guardian Zombie. He told the player, Dave and Penny to stay away from their higher lord, Lord Zomboss, as stated from Penny's translation. After he got defeated, he say that he would meet again, somewhere. In a different place, in a different time, again, as stated from Penny's translation. Plants Zombies No images are made for them yet. Note : * (A) shows what name is it when showed in level section. * (B) shows that zombie doesn't have an acronym because it never appeared in seed selection area. * © shows that zombie doesn't have an acronym because it's a boss. * (D) shows that zombie is a DLC exclusive zombie. * (E) shows that zombie doesn't have an acronym because it can only be summoned. Dialogue Day 1 Dave : '''Woaah! Our house is covered by trees somehow! '''Penny : '''Indeed it is, User Dave. We're finally in Deep Paradise Woods. '''Dave : '''But, why is our house here? (continue) (Player),do you know what this means? '''Player : Choice 1 (I don't know, Dave.) or Choice 2 (Oh, maybe someone implement this, house time travelling-thing.) Outcome : Dave : '''Anyway.. (continue) ZOMBIES!!! '''Penny : '''Show 'em what you've got, (Player)! Day 4 '''Penny : '''Did you know that there's a hybrid of moss and a msuhroom, (Player)? '''Player : Choice 1 (No, never in my entire life.), Choice 2 (I heard of it before...), Choice 3 (Yes. Why?) or Choice 4 (I thought it was a legend...) Outcome : Dave : Hey! I heard you guys talking THIS morning... (continue) What are you up to? Penny : '''I never thought you are awake at this time, user Dave. It's 4:00 A.M. '''Dave : Then why are you here, (Player)? Penny : User Dave, you said it yourself. (He/She) will help you taking care of those zombies, right? Dave : My bad. Carry on. Day 7 Penny : I had a feeling that Shaman Zombie would obliterate us. Dave : Why is that a problem? Penny : Well, he could control weather, making our hot or cold plants easily die if he changed into the opposite weather. Dave : Don't worry! Let's hope we get a good plants to use from the rain! Day 12 Zomboss : Well, well, well. What do we have here? Dave : Zomboss? YOU'RE here? Zomboss : Well, that's pretty obvious. I brought Umbrella Leaf here, how could you not notice?! Zomboss : Anyway... (continue) I have unleashed a Gargantuar from this time period and they are believed to be made from Rocks... (continue), So, you will have lesser chance to get into me! Dave : But, rocks are easy to defeat! By Water, or Ice! Zomboss : Well, you are wrong, actually. (continue) Not only these are made out of rocks, but also from sorcery from the Shaman Zombies! That way, you will struggle on how to defeat them! Penny : Once we found it out, it'll be easy! After Day 12 Zomboss : Heh. Explosives. (continue) Futuristic things can beat the ancient ones after all... Day 21 Dave : Whoa, too many zombies now?! We're doomed! Penny : No need to be panic, User Dave. They are coming in turns. Dave : What do you mean "turns"? They are coming at us all at once! Player : Choice 1 (So, what now?) or Choice 2 (So, we need to survive?) Outcome : Penny : But, good for us, we can pick our Plants three times. (continue) It could benefit us by strengthen our defenses. Levels Gallery DeepParadiseWoodsDLCImage.png|Shadows of the Jungle DLC's teaser, which is Deep Paradise Woods' DLC. DeepParadiseWoodsPinParty.png|Deep Paradise Woods Sneak Peek Pinata Party Part 1 lawn. PvZ2_Forest.jpg|Deep Paradise Woods older lawn. (For below v.1.7) DeepParadiseWoodsMap.png|Deep Paradise Woods' World Map DeepParadiseWoodsMapHighlight.png|Deep Paradise Woods' World Map (Highlighted) DeepParadiseWoods Seed.png|Deep Paradise Woods' Seed Packet PvZ2 Forest Ruby.png|WGC's version of Deep Paradise Woods' lawn. Trivia and Others * This is the first new world for Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue. * This is the first world that has two female Plants, those are Crysanthemum and Shii-take. * This is the only world (again, for now) that have a unique Gargantuar, the Tribe Golem Garagantuar, which on death, instead of dying like regular Garagantuar, shatters to pieces. If it's not broken with any kind of attack that on the ground (like Moss Spike or Squash) or Explosives, it will rise up with 10 NDS instead. Category:Areas Category:Night Worlds Category:Day Worlds